


I'll Never Wed

by xt1me



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Magic Curse, Original Fiction, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: In all sea ports there are drinking holes where old men tell tall tales of the sea. All they ask is for a drink or two.This tale is a simple one of what true love really means





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago based on a post on tumblr (which I can't find) about asexual pirates and I figure I might as well post it.  
> (Hopefully my attempt at writing in an accent isn't too bad.)

Gather 'round and I'll tell ye a tale, 'bout pirates, curses and true love. Are ya interested. Good. I just need somethin' to wet me whistle and I'll begin.

There once was a maid ran to the ocean on the day she were to be married. It weren't that she hated her husband to be, but nor did she love 'im. In truth, she barely knew him. So she ran to the freedom piracy would bring as she declared to the world that she'd never be wed.

She worked her way up from cabin boy to captain of her own ship. She sailed far and wide. Though she never became as infamous as such captains as Blackbeard or Grace O'Malley, she was happy and free. She never took a lover, for who could compare to her love o' the sea.

And she told all who asked that she'd never be wed.

'Course there's some that take talk like that as a challenge, still others believe that surely they be the exception. Or even those that just can't believe that their 'ffections are not returned.

The pirate captain was bonny and brave and had many would-be suitors but always she would tell them she'd never wed. And to those that would not accept that answer? Well. She had a quick blade and a quicker draw, with a fierce crew to back her up.

But then came one whom blade nor gun nor strength of arms could scratch. This would-be-lover scorned meddled with dark powers and so laid a curse 'pon her. A year and a day she would have left to live unless true love was declared by one whose love she returned, witnessed by all.

Perhaps this was meant to scare the captain into changing her mind, but the captain was fearless and simply laughed into her curse givers face.  
She'd never be wed.

So, marked by death, the pirate captain gathered her crew. She divided up their treasures and paid them from her share. Though some took their due an' left, the loyalist crew stayed with her as she sailed the seven seas. They visited all the places she had yet to reach as well as re-visited old favourites.  
Her faithful crew begged her to try find a way to break the curse. To find some shaman, wiseman or voodoo woman who could help. Or at the very least find someone that'd love her enough to break the spell.  
But the captain just shook her had and tell them that she'd never be wed.

And so came the time when the sun was to set on the last day o' the curse.

As golden light touched the sails the youngest powder monkey spoke to the captain. "Ma'am," he said, "I've been on this ship since you rescued me from drowning. I don't remember me Ma, but I'd like to think she'd be like you. So Capt'n, I just want you to know. I love you."  
Then came the First Mate, "I fought by your side in many a battle. I've picked you up after both injury an' drink and you've done the same fo' me. I'm closer to you then me own sister. So Cap'n, I love you."

One by one the crew came forward to declare out loud their love for their captain and as the sun finally slipped under the ocean she laughed aloud.

The curse was broken.  
For on the high seas, what truer love is there then the love between captain and crew.

And so they sailed on. And still to this day, if any come to woo her, the captain simply shake her head and tell them, "I'll never be wed."


End file.
